


TBA

by second_skin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Communication, E-mail, Lestrade-centric, Love Letters, M/M, Requited Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/pseuds/second_skin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade write their own versions of  love letters.<br/></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	TBA

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally under old pseud; reposting under new pseud.

Lestrade opened the buttery-soft tan leather notebook, embossed with gold letters: _M.Holmes_. He flipped to the first crisp, blank white page he could find.

He printed neatly, boldly, so there could be no misinterpretation, not after waiting so long for the courage to do it.

**What: Meet Greg Lestrade for dinner.  
When: Soon.  
How: Text or call. Free most nights unless there's a major case going.  
Why: TBA**

Made it downstairs and through the front door of the Yard just as Miss Whatsis was rolling down the car window. Lestrade handed over the "lost" notebook that he had lifted from the man's pocket an hour earlier at Sherlock's flat (He had learned a thing or two from the genius in five years, hadn't he?) and walked to the tube.

One, two, four a.m. No phone messages, no texts. Fuck. Maybe that was his answer then: _no reply._

Couldn't sleep, so at the office at 6 a.m. the next day, Lestrade surveyed his online calendar. Which pointless meetings to skip, which pointless meetings to attend?

_Oh._

So apparently, Mycroft's version of writing a love note to the boy you fancy involves hacking into the Yard's secure network and tampering with Lestrade's calendar. Of course. Such a bloody typical Holmes.

 

**Thursday**  
 **6:30 a.m. breakfast with M.H. Croissants. Coffee.  
7 p.m. dinner with M.H. L'Anima. (Italian)**

**Friday  
7 p.m. dinner with M.H. Racine. (French)**

**Saturday  
8 p.m. dinner with M.H. At Home. (Bring pyjamas, toothbrush, etc.)**

**Sunday  
TBA**

**  
**

The smell of coffee and the tap of expensive shoes in the hallway.

 

So Mycroft was a three-or-four-dates-and-you're-in kind of guy. Lestrade smiled. Negotiation was his strong suit. He was sure he could make it two.

Then he saw Mycroft's face at the door.

 

Make that _one._

 

__

 

 


End file.
